1. Technical Field
This disclosure is generally directed at debugging tools. In particular, methods and systems to capture user input as graphical representation on a display screen are presented. The various embodiments described herein provide techniques for presenting graphical representation of user input in association with the main presentation to end-users.
2. Description of the Related Art
New releases of product software, hardware, or firmware entail extensive validation and verification. New features must be tested to ensure they function as expected without breaking or creating new issues to any previously released features. Debuggers are typically used during verification or during white box testing. These are computer programs to test or debug other programs (i.e., target program or the program under test). They examine the code modules as they are run on the actual hardware platform or on simulators. Debuggers are impractical, however, for validation, black box or product level functional testing, where full codes are run in real time on the full hardware implementation. Generally, validation, functional or black box testing is carried out by a tester, usually a human being, who tries very hard to “break” the product, find its weaknesses, and expose hidden defects. When the tester discovers a bug, he or she would write up the bug, narrating what happened before the bug occurred, under what condition the bug occurred, and in particular, the exact steps the tester went through to cause the bug to occur. Because only bugs that can be consistently reproduced are addressed and eventually fixed, it is generally desirable to ensure bug reproducibility. This is, however, difficult to achieve due to the variance between input from multiple testers and each tester's recollection of the test sequence. A tester may not recall the exact sequence of buttons pressed during testing, or know if there was repetition of a button press, or if there was an intended button press between intentional button presses.